


Blood Will Spill.

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Blind Character, Blind boy, No beta we publish like men, ableism coming from ghirahim, i really did damage to our boy im sorry, i wrote this really late my b, not rlly linked verse but i call him sky in this so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: But all too late does Sky feel it.The darkness he feels is so quick and powerful and an all too familiar feeling of fear causes his head to swim a second too late. A familiar flash of white and black comes in between the heartwarming reunion. The attack hits Sky on the leg and pushes Zelda away from his grasp, nearly shouting in pain at the sudden assault.A metallic smell floods his senses before the sound of laughter fills the room and his heartsinks.No,he thinks, looking towards the sound, eyes widen,No, no, why is hehere?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Spoiled Reunion and a Broken Hero.

Sky stands in the stoned hands of the Goddess Hylia, eyes widen as he senses all three pieces of the Triforce leave him, it's power radiating in front of him. And although darkness surrounds him, the warmth that begins to form in his core confirms what he already believed to be true; that this was one of the most amazing things he had ever had the blessing to even sense. His mouth slightly agape, frosted eyes blinking in wonder, completely in awe.

He barely notices the sound of the chime that had echoed from his sword.

 _“_ _Master,”_ Fi says, leaving the sword, forming into her physical form, voice echoing loudly enough to know from which direction she speaks, turning towards the sounds, _“I believe prayer at this junction is required.”_ She doesn't look at him, maintaining her blank eyes at the Triforce in front of her as she continues, _“The ultimate goal that we have traveled so far is now within reach.”_ It's then, does she turn to face him, her voice slightly more determined than ever before, _“Focus now, and wish with all your might, on the destruction of Demise.”_ Sky takes a deep breath, closing his eyes before facing where the power of the Triforce vibrated through him, wishing, praying. His heart pounding, aching even, for when this is finally over, he could fulfill a promise he had been so deeply terrified of not being able to. _“Focus, Master,”_ the spirit says, as if she could sense everything that was swimming through his mind, _“Your mind must be clear on this wish, least you wish to see the Spirit Maiden, wake. Demise must fall for that to happen.”_

And he _knows_ this, but it doesn't stop him from being fearful of it not _working._

Tears begin to roll down his cheeks, eyes shooting open in panic. What if it doesn't work? What if Zelda is stuck in an eternal slumber for all eternity? What if this would have all been for nothing? What if-?

Sky nearly jumps out of his skin, feeling an extended arm be placed on his shoulder. _“Master Sky,”_ Fi begins, _“There is something troubling you, interfering with the prayer of wishes. If this is not completed soon, all shall be for not. The Triforce will split, and Demise can and will rise, destroying everything you love and hold dear. Your Zelda is doing all she can, but it is you who must bring an end to the beast.”_

All he could do is sign his reply.

- _What if it's already for not. What if this doesn't work?_ _-_

And Fi places their arm at their side once more, head tilted. _“Do you not trust the word of the Goddess?”_ The question lingers in the air for what feels like forever, Sky thinking over his answer. Zelda told him she _was_ the Goddess, did she not? If he didn't trust what Hylia _said,_ by default, he didn't trust Zelda's words, right? Is that what Fi was trying to get at?

_“Master.”_

They were running out of time.

Shaking his head, he looks in the direction of the Triforce, a small smile appearing on his face. He had to do this, even if there was a slight chance Zelda will awaken, if there was any chance of bringing her back _home_ , he was willing to take that risk. To be the Hero Hylia needed, to be the alarm clock Zelda needed.

Sky closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, clearing his mind as he begins his prayer.

 _Hylia above,_ he begins, _Hear what I have to say as the message shall be given through the power of the Triforce you left behind on this World. With this power and this wish, please, cease the hatred that dares to seep into this world. Halt that who dares to seek this power and use it for selfish gain. Hylia, I come before you seeking only one wish…_

 _...put an end to the one named Demise, who wishes to conqueror_ _both the_ _world below and above._

Fi watches in silence as the pieces in front of her begin to slow their spinning, before they finally come together in a pause, knowing that his wish and prayer had been heard. Sky doesn't dare open his eyes, repeating the prayer in his head over and over.

A sudden energy bursts through him suddenly, the very ground under his feet shaking violently. _“_ _Master,”_ Fi says calmly, her eyes closing, _“You might want to grasp onto something quickly.”_ In that moment, his eyes shoot wide open, hearing something completely breaking and crashing apart from _something._ He could no longer sense Fi's presence, holding his ground the best way he knew how, and failing all the same as he falls to the floor, as his stomach suddenly feels like it's doing flips. He's falling, he's _falling;_ the Island that the Goddesses statue stood on crashing to the surface at rapid speeds.

 _Hero, chosen by my own hand,_ Sky hears in his head suddenly, a voice unable to be unidentifiable, but yet, all too familiar, _I have heard your prayer and wishes in your time of hour and with the power you have obtained, I shall pass it to be r_ _eality._

There is a loud thundering roar he can hear from under him, shocked at how quickly they had reached the land under the clouds.

 _All shall be well,_ the voice reassures him, _The being shall not rise. Be at ease, Hero._

In that moment, the Island crashes below on the earth, and Sky flinches still. The only thing he could sense for the moment being that of the Triforce's blinding power and the presence of something else entirely new. All is silent for only but a second before he could sense darkness at his finger tips, gathering from below before bursting all around him. The power, the hatred _,_ it leaves him being almost lifted in the air, grasping onto stone more desperately than before. Although the sequence feels as if it's stretching out into long long minutes, it's actually over within seconds. The darkness leaving his surroundings, no longer feeling the lingering presence of utter _doom._ Instead, the warmth from the sun hits his face as he senses Fi once more by his side. He sits up on his knees, trying to sense if it were a lie, a trick even. But yet, he feels nothing, Fi warns him of nothing.

Had this mean…?

Fi stands with their back towards the boy, staring at the endless light that consumed over the land, never again having to worry about such a threat as the rising of evil. Something inside their own core stirs, Fi's head turning ever so slight to look over their shoulder upon hearing Sky take a few cautious steps next to them.

 _“Master,”_ they begin, looking towards the land once more, _“I have confirmed the Isle of the Goddess, which was formally part of Skyloft, has returned to the surface.”_ Sky notices just how much softer their voice is now compared to their previous travels. _“Further more,”_ they continue, and their words bring a smile upon his face, _“I have detected the successful eradication of Demise. Your prayers to the Triforce have been heard.”_

He had done it, even after his own doubts and fears, _he did it._

Sky didn't get a chance to sign his joy before Fi cuts him off. _“In light of these factors, Master, the seal that Zelda maintained through her agelong sleep is no longer necessary.”_

Sky's heart skips a beat at that, throat tightening as the tears already threaten to spill over. His hand reaches over, grabbing Fi by the shoulder to gain their attention. When Fi reacts, putting their covered hand over his own, does he finally sign, taking a deep breath.

- _She's going to wake?-_

Fi nods, as they reply, _“Yes. My predictions indicate that she will wake monumentally.”_

He lets out a light chuckle, tears falling from his eyes at the same time. She was okay, _she was okay._ They could finally go home, they could finally put this all behind them. He had done what Hylia asked and all he asked was to finally be safe with _her._

 _“Master,”_ Fi begins, _“I believe there was a promise you made to the young maiden. While I do not understand, I know how important this must be for you. I'd advise we make our way to the Sealed Temple as soon as possible.”_ And Sky nods, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as Fi vanishes into the Master Sword once again as he leaps, hurriedly trying to get to her side.

The Temple doors feel much lighter than he remembers, almost slamming it open in his excitement, only hearing his own heavy breathing loudly in his ears, the approved sounds from the old woman, a startled noise from Groose and the gears softly turning on the Gate of Time. _“You have done well, young hero,”_ the old woman says, taking a few steps towards him, _“This chapter may come to an end.”_ He smiles, her grabbing his hand lightly to guide him to the very last door he must enter. _“You know what you must do. She is waiting, and will not like to be kept waiting.”_ Of course he does, it was the very last thing he was practically begging to do this entire journey he took. A hand hits his back before another familiar chuckle reaches his ears. _“I know I don't say this enough, Sky,”_ Groose begins, smiling wide, trying to seep that happiness in his voice, _“But you did good, and I'm really proud of ya'.”_

Sky lets out a tearful chuckle. - _Thank you.-_

Groose wipes his own eyes, stepping slightly back from him. _“Now go get her before she yells at you,”_ he says, and Sky could hear the tremble in his voice. It was a miracle he, himself, hadn't broken down completely in tears just from _feeling_ her energy in there.

He takes his first step towards the room she's in, trying to hide his excitement, his fear, everything his heart feels, but he _can't._ He needs to make sure she's alive; that she's safe. He promised he'd be the one to wake her, to hold her and wish her good morning on when she does come back. His breath quickens, running up the stairs to her room, nearly tripping on his own two feet in the process.

 _Zelda,_ he thinks, pushing the doors open, _I'm sorry it took so long._

Sky can sense her presence, slowly walking to where her presence grows stronger. He's shaking, stretching his arm out in front of him to find her. He pauses when his hand comes into contact with the hard shell she surrounded herself in, feeling the power pulsing through it. He places his other hand, frosted eyes closing slightly as he presses his forehead against it.

 _It's over, Zelda,_ he thinks, tears falling as he falls to his knees, body trembling, _Please, I'm here. Come back… come back…_

A sob escapes him.

_Come back to me…_

In that moment, he feels the power of the shield beginning to fall under his finger tips, lifting his head up as he stares ahead. Something warm engulfs him, the all familiar feeling filling up his core as the shield now falls and he could barely keep it together as a hand is placed within his own.

Her hand is soft against his own roughed and calloused ones, and he holds onto it just tight enough, his hand shaking. She kneels down to his level, placing her free hand against his cheek and he doesn't hesitate to lean into it, sniffling slightly as she thumbs away any fallen tears. It's too much for Sky, and he finally openly sobs, letting go of her hand and pulling her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her shoulder as he cries. Cries so hard that every inhale of breath he takes feels as if it's choking him.

Zelda returns his embrace, her hands running through his lightly blonde hair, tears of her own escaping, placing a light kiss on the top of his head.

_“Good morning… Sky...”_

They hold each other for what feels like an eternity and _goodness_ , Sky is fearful of letting it end. Fear eating him that this may be a trick, that his mind is simply showing him what he wants so _badly_ but cannot ever have again. Fearful of if he lets her go, she'll slip from him forever. He could barely let go to sign to her, only shaking his head over and over again. She understands, even though she knew what had to be done, fear struck her own core the same way it had done for him. Scared if she were to let go, everything would fade around her and that she would be stuck in an ageless slumber once more.

Hesitantly does he let her go, his hands in her shoulders as he struggles to recollect himself, having to catch himself from falling into a cycle of tears once more when she places her hand over his. _“You did it, Sky,”_ Zelda tells him, _“We are no longer bound to the fate that had been written all those years ago. You have set us free.”_ She holds onto his hand tightly, slowly beginning to stand as he follows her lead. _“Thank you, Sky.”_

Sky smiles softly, finally finding it in him to sign to her, letting go of her hand, even if he hadn't want to.

 _-I was so scared of losing you, Zelda,-_ he begins, the tears threatening to fall, _-I was so scared of failing, failing everyone, failing_ _ **you.**_ _There was nothing more in this world that terrified me down to the bone than losing you…-_

Arms wrap around his chest suddenly, Zelda trembling in his arms. _“I'm so sorry, Sky,”_ she whispers, Sky barely catching it, _“I put so much on you, my actions have caused you more pain than I ever wanted to bring to you… but everything is okay now, we have done what fate has paved for us… we are no longer bound to those chains…”_

Zelda pulls away after a short while, sighing lightly. _“We should go out there,”_ she tells him, _“They're probably getting worried out there...”_

Sky chuckles lightly, quickly signing, _-They can wait.-_

They must've stood in silence simply holding one another for at least 5 minutes before finally leaving the room, his hand held tightly in hers. He looks towards the sound of her light laughter, a sound that was absolute music and bliss to his ears. His head snaps towards the sound of running, Groose talking about how happy he was to see her again, alive and in one piece before covering his face to let out the tears he had been holding. They both look a little shocked, but both burst into laughter as Groose attempts to declare he is _**NOT**_ crying. Simply _“sweating from the eyes,”_ and that makes them laugh slightly harder. The old woman stands on top of the steps, close to the Gate of Time as she stares with a soft smile on her own. Everything finally at peace and everyone together, as it should be. They could finally go home, they could finally put this behind them all. Sky feels a pair of hands on his shoulders, suddenly being shaken violently as Groose repeats the phrase, _“Thank you,”_ over and over again before running towards the old woman and hugging her, and although she makes a face, she doesn't really complain.

But all too late does Sky feel it.

The darkness he feels is so quick and powerful and an all too familiar feeling of fear causes his head to swim a second too late. A familiar flash of white and black comes in between the heartwarming reunion. The attack hits Sky on the leg and pushes Zelda away from his grasp, nearly shouting in pain at the sudden assault.

A metallic smell floods his senses before the sound of laughter fills the room and his heart _sinks._

 _No,_ he thinks, looking towards the sound, eyes widen, _No, no,_ _ **why is he here?**_

He hears footsteps, coming closer to the duo and he reaches his hand out in a desperate attempt to keep Zelda close.

_Ghirahim._

_“Hm,”_ the demon lord begins, _“This is all very touching, really, but I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional reunion_ _ **short.”**_ Ghirahim stands above the young girl, grabbing a fistful of her hair as he yanks her upward, earning a yelp from her, and Sky goes tense.

The rage that begins to boil in his blood feels hotter than the heat and flames of Eldin. His body even beginning to shake with rage now, instead of the fear that once formed. There's another wicked laugh that escapes him, his grip tightening in her scalp, yanking her farther backward. _“It's best for everyone if you forget about your little friend!_ _ **The little Goddess is mine now!!!”**_ His blackened eyes meet frosted blue, a wicked grin on his face. _“Oh dear Hero, too bad you can't see what I'm doing to your precious Hylia. But what can you do besides sit here and accept that you have_ _ **lost!**_ _You have_ _ **failed!!!”**_

His heart hammers in his chest, nails digging so painfully into the stone floor, eye brows furrowed in rage, eyes fixed in a glare filled with hatred. He could hear his teeth grinding painfully and such a site leaves Ghirahim widen his smirk. _“Oh silly Hero,”_ he tells him, forcing Zelda to her feet, who screams, _“My master may have perished in this age, but in the past, he lives yet!!!! I'm taking the girl back through that gate to help me revive the demon king!!!!”_ However, in that moment, Ghirahim vanishes, only to reappear right before Sky, lifting his leg and kicking the teen right in the jaw and the blow causes his lip to split, blood dripping down his chin before feeling a foot on the back of his head and coming face first with the stone under him.

 _“_ _ **You**_ _,”_ he spits out, his words like acid, bitter on his tongue, his face changed into a scowl, _“You've been so adorably dogged in your quest to get in my way, and as much as it delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels.”_ Sky's head is pounding, struggling to catch his breath from the impact of the assault. Tears fall from Zelda's eyes, her eyes looking down, sobbing as Ghirahim raises his leg once more and screaming as the side of his foot comes into contact with his cheek with such a force, Sky is surprised he's still _awake._

Adrenaline flows through him, still, looking up as more blood drips down his chin, baring his teeth and Ghirahim smirks once more, even if the boy can't see it. He watches in amusement as Sky stands on his feet, even if shaken, pulling out his sword. The fire that burns in his eyes is a look Ghirahim had been dying to see; to see the Hero lose his cool. Sad he can't entertain him anymore, it would've been fun to watch the life burn out from those eyes. _“You truly are blind,”_ he laughs, causing Sky to grip the Master Sword much tighter, _“Sad to think that the Goddess chose someone at worthless as_ _ **you.**_ _And now! She shall die because you_ _ **failed!!!”**_ Sky yells in frustration, charging towards the sound of Ghirahim's voice, following the metallic scent that seemed to follow him everywhere, sword raised, but just like the first encounter, Ghirahim grabs the sword, tossing Zelda to the side before snapping his fingers, his magic causing her to be held in place. Another scowl comes on his features, glaring.

 _“You know,_ _ **boy,**_ _you've really pushed me too far.”_ He grips the tip of the blade tighter, pushing it out the way before kneeing him in the stomach, Sky gasping and falling to the floor, arms holding his stomach, the contents of his stomach emptying itself as Ghirahim continues, standing over him. _“The moment I bled for is at hand.”_ He turns his back, walking towards the weakened girl as he finishes his statement towards the injured Hero.

_“As fun as this is, I don't have time to dig my heel into a worm like you. Not now.”_

Without much of an effort, Ghirahim makes his way towards the Gate of Time, Zelda in tow with his magic. Sky struggles to stand, barely able to get on his knee before collasping again.

_“Stay on the floor, dog.”_

It's his last words towards the broken hero, attempting to pass through the gates, but being held up by Groose, who puts his arms out, standing in between. Ghirahim has had enough games, narrowing his eyes.

_“...stand down. You're in my way and the sight of your appalling hair makes my gorge rise.”_

No one has time to react as the demon lifts his leg, kicking Groose in the ribs and the force is enough to send both he and the old woman crashing on the floor. Zelda cries, her power feeling much weaker due to just waking from such a long slumber, feeling guilty at being unable to stop the uncoming attacks to those she cares about.

Ghirahim stands before the Gate, reaching his hand out. But before stepping in, he turns his head over his shoulder, his glare strong.

_“If you know what's best, sky child, you best not interfere.”_

Ghirahim steps through, Zelda shouting for Sky as she vanishes beyond it's magic.

Sky drops the sword, struggling to get air into his lungs before his hands find itself in his hair, hands gripping so painfully tight, he could feel some strands come out.

He _screams._


	2. A Broken Hero Rises Once More.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was late.
> 
> Late to get up, late to stop the Demon from hurting her, late from keeping her safe. He was too _late._
> 
> _  
> **What a useless Hero he was.**  
> _

He could only double over and scream; scream until his voice broke. Scream until he was sure he could never produce such a sound ever again. Everything ached in him; the pounding in his head not once subsiding, just like the ache in his heart. She was gone, _she was gone,_ and it was all his fault. He couldn't predict such an outcome, and now, everything he fought so hard to protect will be destroyed. Everything he had worked for will slip through his fingers. Perhaps Zelda's protector was right; perhaps the Goddess was wrong in choosing him.

He was late.

Late to get up, late to stop the Demon from hurting her, late from keeping her safe. He was too _late._

**_What a useless Hero he was._ **

Rage boiled from within him, body shaken from the overwhelming feeling as well as the pain that seemed to become his reality, and quickly. The battle, if you could truly call what had transpired a true battle, having been over, the adrenaline leaving from him. He ached in ways that he had never felt, not even feeling this way from the many battles he encountered before hand. Nothing that was fought in the past could measure the pain he was feeling. Something warm dripped down from his head, all too quickly for his liking, while the metallic taste refused to leave his mouth. Something smelled too strong of burned flesh; the smell nauseating, not even wishing to know where _that_ was coming from. Something about his own damn _face_ felt off and it was when he finally quieted his screams did he finally feel the horrible and painful ache from the blow the damn demon did to him. He wanted to scream again, but found his lack of energy to do so. His stomach churned so much with anxiety and pain, he was sure that he was going to empty it's contents once more. The only thing he could do was thank the darkness the surrounded him, completely sure he wouldn't want to have seen the damage that had been done to him.

He was in complete and utter _agony._

Down to his bones, everything ached violently, and with every breath he took to try to gather himself, was one the young boy was sure to be his last. His body begged for proper rest, to _please_ tend to the wounds that held him back, and in a moment of weakness, he gives in; body collapsing to the side as he feels every ounce of energy he had begin leaving him, eyes shut tightly from the pain. He was scared, he was so deathly _terrified._ He needed to get up, he needed to get up, _he needed to get up._ But no matter how many times he told himself this, his body refused to listen and something in the back of his mind came forward, and the thought brought tears to his eyes.

He was going to die here, wasn't he?

Everything seemed so distant, voices once clear now in a world of distortion as his breathing begins to slow, his breath becoming more shallow. He will be known as a failure in the eyes of so many, that's if any will be around to spread the tale. What will happen to those in the skies above? What will come of those who live on the world below? What will happen to…

...what will become of _her?_

He will never be able to feel her heartbeat under his hand, never be able to hold her, never be able to tell her just how much he…

_Zelda…_

Someone grabs him and he can't find it in himself to push them away, a voice calling out to him once, but the teen can't bring himself to focus on it for long. Something, or someone, screams for him, but as his eyes close, he could only focus on the darkness that surrounds him at last.

 _..._ _forgive me for failing you._

* * *

_Everything is deathly quite, only a soft echo of a repeated name being what wakes him._

_When his eyes open, he is shocked to feel his body sinking, what feels like water surrounding him, and yet, finds himself able to breathe, still. However, what is even more shocking is the blue sky he sees, with the light of sun gently beaming down, without a single cloud in sight._

_He could_ _**see.** _

_And such discoveries are too overwhelming, being able to see so suddenly when all his life he had known nothing but darkness; it's enough to move him to tears, covering his mouth, as if he were to make a sound of his own, everything will vanish and he will be met with darkness once more._ _A small smile appears on his face as he looks back up, hands falling from his mouth as tears silently fall and he takes a deep breath. Something about this felt so painfully right, he couldn't even understand it himself…_

_-Sky.-_

_The voice is barely above that of a whisper, and the said boy is shocked he could even hear it, briefly and barely looking around for the source of the sound, uncertain if it was just a figment of his imagination or not._

_Sky attempts to put it from his mind, eyes closing as he basks in the warmth of the sun from above. Allowing his body to simply just_ _**be.** _ _No more hurt, no more pain, no more…_

_-Sky.-_

_His ear twitches, opening his eyes and looking around once more. It wasn't that he felt scared, no, what he felt when he heard the sound wasn't anything he could describe. He didn't feel the need to be scared when he heard the voice, even if he couldn't find who calls out to him. When he heard the voice call out to him once more, he closed his eyes, and, without opening his mouth, replies out to the voice._

_'I'm here.'_

_When his eyes opened once more, he's met with a light forming right before him and he's slightly stunned. The light fills him with security, safety even, and he wants to bathe in it's light for as long as he possibly could._

_He dares not reach out, simply staring as the light begins to form into a being; a being he was only used to hearing being carved in stone, a being he had been so used to being told to pray too. A being who was supposed to be reborn into…_

_The Goddess stands before him, an instrument pressed against her chest as she comes closer to the boy. Her hair being that of literal light, covered in the veil she wears. Her dress flows as if there is wind following her ever step, even where they stand. Her skin kissed by the sun with a divine glow, and Sky is shocked to see, when she opens her eyes, it is as blue as the sky above them. She stands taller than anyone he had ever heard could be. She truly was someone that Sky was even blessed to get a glimpse at. A Divine being standing before him and he could feel the power that radiated from her._

_There is a sad smile that forms on her face as she takes a look at the boy before her._

_-Hero chosen by my hand,- she begins, kneeling down in front of him, -I'm sorry you have taken such a turn in your story, for you were not supposed to end this way.- Sky doesn't understand, but he doesn't utter a word as Hylia extends her hand towards him. -If you are content, if you truly cannot continue, I will not fault you, Hero. For the tests I have put you through have been what needed to be done. But you are not yet even a man, still a boy, walking in the path that not many would dare.-_

_Sky looks away, unable to think of anything holding him back._

_-I can take you, Hero, if needed.-_

_His eyes look up back at her. What was holding him back from finally being able to escape? Even if he hadn't a clue what she was talking about, if he was here, maybe then he had done what needed to be done, right?_

_But… she herself had said…_

_Why did he feel like pieces of himself were_ _**missing?** _ _Why did he remember how the status that those back on his home town felt like, but he couldn't remember what brought his down fall. Why did his heart suddenly begin to ache? What would he be leaving behind if he simply left his old life?_

 _Hylia rests her arm by her side, her smile_ _turning more into a frown as she sees the confusion on his face._

 _-Those who past through with me begin to leave their old memories behind as I find a new vessel for souls. A soul who contains memories of their past in a new life would be too much for the new vessel to bare. They leave behind their homes, their names, everything that their old life provided would be no more._ _Memories of the past shall cause them pain, so I make sure to begin a process that erases those memories when they have reached into this Realm known as the Inbetween.- Her eyes close, a lone tear falling down her cheek. -A process that starts as soon as the soul enters here. I am sorry, Hero.-_

_Sky looks up at her, his heart aching horribly. Why does seeing her stir something in him, something he can't remember nor explain? And even as he replies, a tear of his own fall from his eyes._

_'How can I deny accepting your offer when there is a process that cannot be halted?'_

_Hylia replies by holding her harp tighter to her chest. -I wish there was more I could do, Hero. But as with your soul currently where it is now, I cannot. I apologize for not finding you and waking you sooner.- Her hand stretches out once more to him._

_-Come home, Hero.-_

_And, although hesitant, he slowly reaches out, even when everything is screaming for him not to. There was nothing he could do, nothing that could be done to stop what the Goddess herself was talking about. Pieces of what he used to know already slipping through him, faces once familiar now a blur, voices once known becoming more of a distant whisper, merging and distorting into something that could not be recongized._

_His finger tips almost brush hers._

_“You know, Sky...”_

_He freezes suddenly, eyes widen at the voice that echos within his mind._

_“...seeing as you won today, and with the weather being so nice...”_

_His hands visibly shake, unable to bring himself to take the Goddesses offer as the memory hits him_ _hard_ _._ _He remembers t_ _hat voice,_ _**her** _ _voice._ _He remembers_ _the wind,_ _remembers the_ _sun_ _that had been shining down on_ _them both so gently. He remembers how nervous her voice sounded, how she nearly fumbled on her words, his eye brow raising at her as she_ _sounded so shy to even_ _finish._

_“You think maybe you'd like to, you know… go fly around the clouds… together?”_

_He remembers the smile of his own that formed as he agreed. The feeling of the wind in his hair as he flew together with her. The peaceful air that surrounded them both…_

_His fist clenched tightly suddenly,_ _his mind flooded with the memory of her slipping from him; the very reason he had started his journey in the first place. The very reason why he pulled the Goddesses Sword, the very reason he had risked his life time and time again. The very reason why the Goddess before him kept calling him 'Hero.'_

 _It flooded him suddenly, filling him to the brim as he grits his teeth. He can't go, not_ _**yet.** _ _He still had a job to be done._

_He needed to save_ _**her,** _ _he needed to save Zelda; save her from **Ghirahim's grasps.**_

 _He will_ _**not** _ _fail her again._

 _'Your Grace,' he says, tears falling from his eyes, 'I can't go. There's something I_ _**have** _ _to do.'_

_Hylia sits there, shock written on her features as she senses the presence and power of the Hero reawaken. -You remember,- she whispers, before a relieved sigh escapes her, a smile on her face. -As you know, Hero, I cannot resurrect a soul into a new vessel who is bound to their memories. However, now that you have regained what was once lost to you, and have reawakened as the Hero, I shall bestow you a chance at life once more, with all wounds and injury healed, to go save the one your most beloved.-_

_With a snap of her fingers, a golden light surrounds him suddenly, and he looks up, smiling softly. 'I'm sorry,' he calls out, catching her attention once more, 'For failing you the first time, your Grace.' Hylia shakes her head, preparing her instrument in hand. -Oh, Sky, do not ever think you have failed me or my mortal form for I have never doubted your successes not once.-_

_Sky allowed tears to fall freely as the Goddess played on her Harp, a tune Sky was familiar with, as she opened her mouth and began to sing. And with every note she sung, the light around him grew brighter than ever before. He closed his eyes, not from the light, but from the comfort her words brought to him._

_“Oh Youth, guided by the servant of the Goddess._

_Unite Earth and Sky,_

_And bring light to the land._

_Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower,_

_And before you a path shall open,_

_And a heavenly song you shall hear.”_

_He opened his eyes._

* * *

It's as if he feels lighter than air, his body suspended into mid air as the fatigue that once made itself home in his body suddenly vanishes. He could feel the wounds inflicted begin to heal; what was once a split lip now healing with only a scar to prove the events even happened. His jaw and cheek feel normal, and what was once a nauseating smell of burnt flesh from the wound on his leg, now nothing more than discolored, but healed, skin. There is a Divine and golden glow that surrounds him as a power like he has never felt before, even from the Triforce, fills him completely.

 _-Sky,-_ he hears as he slowly descends, and he opens his eyes to the voice calling his name, recognizing it. Darkness sounds him once more, the only thing he senses in front of him is the same light from the Realm before. _-Raise your blade_ _s_ _kyward. Channel th_ _at_ _light, stand with your courage and save the realm of the light.-_

His feet touch gently touch the floor once more.

There's sounds of confusion from Groose, who stands next to him nearly yelling in his ear, but he could hear the soft sounds from the old woman's foot steps approaching him. _“You never fail to surprise me, Young Hero,”_ she tells him, slight amusement in her tone. _“I would hand you your blade, however, it seems as if I can barely lift it from the ground. It seems that the spirit that resides in your sword sees you as her one true master and will not be allowed to be lifted by another.”_ Sky hears his blade calling out to him, chiming in worry.

He takes the blade within his hands, sighing lightly, and for the first time, and at someone who isn't Zelda no less, he finally speaks.

_“I won't let you down.”_

The old woman smiles. _“You know what you must do then, Sky.”_

He turns towards the Gate Of Time, his blood boiling once more as he approaches it. He can practically _sense_ that damn demon on the other side.

His arm extends, touching the Gate and as he runs through, he can hear the Old Woman whisper, _“Be careful.”_

* * *

The other side doesn't feel the same.

As soon as he steps out, Sky nearly _chokes_ on the darkness that surrounds him. And with such a reminder of just _who_ is fills him with more anger than he's ever felt before. Gritting his teeth, eyebrows furrowed, he prepares to walk out the Temple of Hylia.

_“Sky?”_

The voice sounds pained, but he recognizes it instantly, stopping in his tracks as he turns towards them, quickly signing as he runs.

_'What happened?!'_

Impa lay on the floor, looking down at her leg as she groans out, _“It was Ghirahim… he appeared out of thin air and got the drop on me.”_ Another pained noise escapes her before she can successfully stifle it. Sky kneels down, only for him to feel her pushing him away. Quickly shaking her head, she almost shouts, _“No! Don't worry about me, you must chase after him!”_ He goes to sign something, but she cuts him off by grabbing his wrist. _“Listen, he ran through the great doors at the front of the temple. You may catch him before it's too_ _ **late.**_ _Now,_ _ **hurry!”**_

Sky lets out a sigh before nodding. As much as he wants to help her, he knows deep inside he couldn't. He knew what had to be done and just will happen if he didn't stop Ghirahim. _'I'll come back for you,'_ he quickly signs, _'Stay here. I'll make sure he doesn't ever have a chance to come back in any form ever again.'_

And before the woman could say anything else, he runs towards the doors, pushing them as hard as he could to get them open before running outside.

The first thing he hears is a loud _snap._

Something from the heavens fall, and Sky gets a warning from Fi to stop before he could be effected by the magic infused barrier. The same rage as before begins to pool in the pit of his stomach, the same metallic smell hits him once again and it's enough to send the teen into a blind rage.

Ghirahim stands below where the seal holding Demise, his master, lay. Humming as he does a sort of dancing ritual, a smirk on his face the entire time as he does so.

Sky can sense Zelda, but she's in a fragile and weakened state.

It was if he was a ticking time bomb, clenching his fist so tightly his nails pierced through the soft skin of his palm.

He draws his sword.

_**“GHIRAHIM!!!!!!!!!!”** _

The demon blow looks up, his smirk widening as he extends his hand towards the girl. _“My, my,”_ he yells, loud enough for Sky to hear him, chuckling as he does so, _“It seems like the Goddesses dog as decided death._ _Don't lose your head, pathetic_ _ **hero.”**_ Sky shouts, banging on the barrier, his patience thinning. Ghirahim simply looks amused at him, laughing loudly at such a display.

 _“I thought I told that you have_ _**failed.** _ _The little Goddess is_ _**mine!!!”** _

There's a powerful magic that fills the air and Sky's heart drops as he hears Zelda whimper out in pain, and even if there is a powerful shock that goes through him, he ignores it once again as he bangs a fist onto the barrier as he shouts, _**“NO!”**_

There's a laugh that leave's Ghirahim as he begins his magic to pry the girls very divine soul out of her. _“Hear me, my hordes,”_ he shouts, _“The spell is nearly complete! The Demon King returns!!!!”_ He snaps his fingers once more, using his magic and there's a mix of smells that hit's Sky suddenly, scrunching up his nose as the smell of rot hits him.

_“Until then, you WILL keep that whelp from interfering with my ritual!!!!!”_

_“Master,”_ Sky suddenly hears, Fi appearing before him, _“Ghirahim has no intention of holding back. I hope you do not have any intention of holding back the amount of monsters he has summoned.”_ Sky grips the handle tighter than he ever has before. _“I have no intentions of falling again, Fi, he shall not best me this time around.”_ Fi only nods, returning their soul back inside the blade. _“Then let us fight, Master. Let us show what power resides inside of you.”_

Sky runs towards the battle, his eyes filled with a rage as he does so.

He can hear Ghirahim shouting, but he pays no mind to him as he digs the blade under the mouth of an enemies mouth, blood splattering on his face as it chokes out, pathetically making any attempt to cling onto it's life. Fi chimes quickly, warning him of an upcoming attack from behind and he quickly does a spin attack to disperse them.

But no matter what he does, nothing calms the feeling he has, nothing to calm his thirst for the Demon Lords blood. Every enemy he slays simply just adds on to his already burning desire to just _behead him._

By the time he reaches the bottom, he's covered in the blood of those Ghirahim sent, breathing heavily as he approaches him. It's a miracle he can even hold his sword without it slipping completely from his grasp. His voice is raspy, tone filled to the brim with hatred as he practically growls out to the other, voice dripping with venom. _**“Ghirahim.”**_

The demon lord could only turn his head over his shoulder, his eyes fixed into a glare. He was tired of this _**brat.**_ This damn boy, barely considered a man, unable to even see has bested him one too many times and oh dear _**goodness,**_ he was so damn _**tired of it.**_ _“You're far too quick, boy!”_ He turns completely, baring his fangs at him, hands going into his own white locks, pulling violently before dragging his nails into his flesh, dragging it down as he yells, _“I realize a simple child like you knows nothing of magic, but spells like this this take_ _ **time**_ _and a steady hand!!!! Can't you wait quietly like a good boy?! HMM?!”_ Ghirahim shoots a look back at Sky, his eyes turning a solid black as he continues to yell, a slight distortion in his voice as he does so. _**“You petulant brat! You've pushed me too far! I've waited my whole EXISTANCE for THIS! This is MY moment!!!”**_

Ghirahim releases the violent grip he had on his own face, his hand slamming into the girls spine as he pushes her upwards. _**“You know what?! Fine! If you're so intent of hurrying to your grave, I'LL BE HAPPY TO SHOW YOU THE WAY!!!!!”**_ Sky grips onto his sword tightly, gritting his teeth as he hears Zelda's pain reach his ears. He prepares his weapon, a darkness sweeping from under him as he senses that darkness surrounding Ghirahim like never before.

 _ **“This time,”**_ Ghirahim shouts, **_“There will be NO Heroic escape! I was a FOOL to toy with you and let you walk away with your life still intact, but rest assured 'Hero,' I won't be making that mistake AGAIN!!!_**

_**“THAT I PROMISE.”** _

Everything around Sky changes, he can feel the ground from under him shifting, the air becoming more thinner and slightly colder. He can hear the very scrapping of metal as Ghirahim slowly begins stepping towards him.

 _ **“If only I'd put you in your place from the very beginning. UGH!!! Show a human a little mercy and next thing you know, HE THINKS HIMSELF YOUR EQUAL!!!!”**_ The blast of darkness Ghirahim emits is almost enough to bring Sky to his knees.

_Almost._

_“For what you've done,”_ Sky whispers at first, eyes glared in the direction of Ghirahim's voice, taking a step towards him. _“For everything you put me through, for the pain and hurt you brought upon Zelda. **I will make sure when I'm done with you NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO EVEN RECONGIZE WHO YOU WERE.”**_

It's Sky who attacks first, but when he makes contact with Ghirahim's skin, a ringing a metal reaches his ears. _“Master,”_ Fi tries calling out but Sky simply ignores them, picking up his blade once more, the fury in his voice as he shouts out with repeated movements.

Finally, _finally,_ he will end this _things_ miserable _life._

Sky doesn't care when Ghirahim falls below, and he doesn't care if he lands with a harsh impact, quickly following. Ghirahim lands on his back, groaning as he does so; not enough time to move as Sky sends his blade right in the center of his chest. He twists the sword, but Ghirahim still had enough strength to grip the sides, attempting to force the teen to remove it. _“I will **not be bested,”**_ Ghirahim shouts up as Sky forces the blade deeper in his chest, **_“By a blind BRAT!!!!!”_** With his magic, a shock is sent up through Sky's blade, who shouts in a tremendous amount of pain. His finger tips beginning to blacken.

He can't give up, _**he won't let her down.**_

Sky pushes through the pain, removing the blade himself before forcing it down once more. _“This blind **brat** has bested you in EVERYTHING,” _Sky shouts, his fist this time connecting with Ghirahim's face as he twists the blade once more. _“This BLIND **BRAT** has beaten you TIME AND TIME AGAIN!!!!” _He repeats the motion, lifting the blade and stabbing it down in the demons chest, even when Ghirahim's hands reach up around and wraps them tightly around Sky's throat.

“ _ **SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!! YOU HAVE NOT WON YET, SKY CHILD. I WILL SEE TO THAT!!!!!”**_

The grip tightens and Sky can hear Fi within the sword chime over and over again in pure panic. His lungs burned worst than it has ever before; even when he had to travel under water.

Ghirahim is laughing, even if weakly. One hand is on his sword, while the other trying to pry Ghirahim's fingers away. Drool is falling out of his mouth, air still not finding him as he struggles to think. **_“YOU SHALL DIE HERE, SKY CHILD.”_**

Everything almost fades as background noise for him, before a sudden, and alarming sound reaches him.

Zelda screams loudly, her painful shrill is enough to finally break the boy.

He goes into a blind rage, finding the strength suddenly to grab his blade and by sheer dumb luck, _and_ with a force Ghirahim is not expect, _stab the blade into his eye._

Ghirahim roars in pain, releasing the boy as Sky coughs violently, the air rushing back into his lungs painful but doesn't stop. No, _no,_ he _cannot_ let Ghirahim get back up, _he refuses to let that happen._

Instead, Sky begins a repeated attack of stabs, everywhere he could to the pathetic lord, who's screams echo so loudly in his ears, he was sure that his ear drums would burst. _“Just **WHO** will deafen **WHO** now,” _Sky shouts, his voice breaking, stabbing the center of his chest over and over again, ignoring the chimes Fi sends out, even when he hears a cracking sound, even when Ghirahim is almost completely still, he continues to stab downwards with violent assault.

_“Master!”_

The distorted shout of Fi is what finally stops him, and his hands leave the handle of the master sword, his finger tips finally feeling a massive crack within it's steel.

He's breathing heavily still, shaken even. Ghirahim makes no sound, makes no attempt to mock him even. Everything has become so quiet around him, it's like time itself had been frozen.

Sky lets go of the blade, standing on shaken legs as he backs up.

Was it _really…_

He can't feel Ghirahim's magic in the air, as if the darkness as vanished once again. But he won't let that hope creep into him until he can make sure that Zelda is safe, to make sure she was back with him and _back home with him, and Hylia above, **where is she-**_

He hears a gentle thud from behind him and quickly turns, dropping to knees and feeling anywhere he could, his heart pounding until his hand felt something soft, but so still and his heart sinks. _No, no, no, **please Hylia, no.**_

His hand cups her face so softly, so deathly afraid of a possible reality of her being gone. _“...Zelda?”_ His voice is trembling, his hand shaking, as he attempts to call out to her again, _“Zelda, p-please, I'm here...”_ When she doesn't utter a word to him, Sky cries openly, wraps his arms carefully around her as he brings her body close to his own, her head against his chest. _**“Please,”** _he yells, distress and heartbreak in his voice, rocking their bodies together gently, _“Please, dear Goddess above **please!!!”**_

Rain begins to fall from the heavens above, starting out gentle before it grows heavier. As if the skies cry with him.

Sky looks down, the rain soaking them both to the bone as he rests his head atop of hers. _“...come back..._

_“Come back to me….”_

And all is still, for only but a moment, as his eyes shoot open in shock as a hand cups his own face. Zelda looks up at him, tears falling down her own cheeks as she smiles ever so softly.

_“Good morning… Sky...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghirahim fucking dies (asmr)
> 
> in this hylia is a black goddess and im just gonna pretend that her mortal form reborn is also a black girl because how yall live so fucking close to the sun and pale af??? wheres the flavor skyward sword???? *shakes nintendo* anyway ghirahim is like dead dead idc hes dead dead and that causes the ritual to end and demise isnt revived fuck that
> 
> anyway, I promised the second chapter, here yall go, not as feral as i wanted to make Sky but you know what, feral enough for me not to have my confidence in my writing currently burn in hell because writing fighting scenes are hard af and i TRIED OKAY (shoves pizza and chocolate lava cakes down my throat for comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the idea of sky being blind but also there will be a second chapter ive just been writing this since 3AM and gotta do shit so expect Sky losing his fucking mind in chapter 2 also sky is a selective mute who prefers signing but in chapter 2 he will curse ghirahims ass out lel


End file.
